


Blessing

by Hieiko



Series: All We've Ever Done is Dance [13]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BtVS S4 AU. Joyce overhears a conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blessing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hollydb for the holidays. :)

When Joyce went downstairs for a glass of water, she noticed that the back door was slightly open.

"Spike, it's beautiful! You didn't have to..." She heard her daughter's soft exclamation.

Buffy and Spike were sitting on the porch steps. Buffy raised her hand slightly, and Joyce saw the gleaming emerald ring on her daughter's left hand. Her eyes widened.

"It's for Christmas," Spike was saying, "An' I'm not saying we get married right now... I'll wait for you until you're ready. 'Sides, still have to ask your mum, don't we?"

Joyce saw her daughter's happy face, and secretly gave them her blessing.


End file.
